


Peppermint Kisses

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06)



Category: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: Softon and Hatenko have a moment by the river.
Relationships: Hatenko/Softon
Kudos: 1





	Peppermint Kisses

Softon hadn’t meant for it to happen.

The group had stopped to take a break for lunch, and Hatenko had suddenly disappeared as soon as everyone started eating. Beauty noticed, and Softon offered to go find Hatenko. Just to ease her worries, of course. Softon had no doubt that Hatenko could take care of himself. He wasn’t worried about him. 

Softon found Hatenko by the river, just a few yards away from where they had stopped. The blond was sitting on the bank, tossing rocks into the water. Softon walked over and stood beside him. 

“We’re having lunch. You should come eat before Bobobo and Don Patch have at it.” Softon advised. 

Hatenko’s eyes never left the water. He picked up a pebble and threw it. It made a tiny splash, sinking to the bottom of the river with all of the others. Softon sat down beside Hatenko. 

“It’s quiet here. I don’t think it’s been quiet for more than a few seconds since I started traveling with Bobobo.” Softon said. 

Hatenko didn’t answer. He simply tossed another stone. 

“What’s wrong?” Softon asked. 

“I’m not hungry. Just leave me alone.” Hatenko mumbled. 

Softon was quiet for a moment. So Hatenko was upset about something. That was odd; Hatenko never seemed to have particularly strong feelings about anything. Except for Don Patch. Softon still didn’t understand that. After a moment, Softon took off his mask. He brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his face and enjoyed the feeling of the breeze against his sweaty skin. Hatenko looked at Softon from the corner of his eye. 

“You have a face.” Hatenko said. 

“Did you think I didn’t?” Softon asked. 

“You never take it off. I figured maybe you didn’t want anyone to see.” 

“It’s fine. I don’t mind you seeing my face.” 

That was the end of the discussion for the moment. Hatenko went back to throwing stones and Softon went back to...watching Hatenko throw stones. It was a really beautiful day. Clear blue sky, everything in bloom, a nice breeze. Softon had a feeling he could take a nap right where he was if he laid down. However, before he could even make the attempt, Hatenko suddenly spoke. 

“Don Patch called me annoying.” 

Softon blinked. Was that what Hatenko was upset about? 

“He did? I don’t think he has any right to. Don Patch is quite possibly the most annoying person I know.” Softon said. 

“If he said it, it’s probably true. He’s the boss.” Hatenko said. 

Softon shrugged. “I don’t think it is.” 

Hatenko looked at Softon in disbelief. How could he say that? Obviously Don Patch was right. He always was! That’s why Hatenko followed him! Softon stared back at Hatenko. He stood by what he said. He didn’t find Hatenko annoying at all. In fact, Softon found him to be good company. He was funny and easy to talk to. 

And that’s when it happened. 

Softon leaned in and pressed his lips to Hatenko’s. 

Hatenko let out a surprised noise, but kissed Softon back. He allowed Softon to nip at his lower lip and deepen the kiss, the pink haired man’s tongue slipping into Hatenko’s mouth. They stayed like that for a moment, until Hatenko pulled away. 

Softon became nervous. Had he done something wrong? Did Hatenko not like it? Oh, no, was his breath bad? That would be a nightmare! 

“You taste like peppermint.” Hatenko said, smiling slightly. 

Softon let out a sigh of relief. “Oh. It’s my breath mints. Is it bad?” 

“No. No, it’s nice. Kind of frosty.” Hatenko’s cheeks turned pink, “but I think we should do it again. Just to make sure.” 

“To make sure you like peppermint kisses?” 

Hatenko nodded, not meeting Softon’s eyes. Softon cupped Hatenko’s cheek and leaned in again, kissing the blond gently. They stayed that way for a while, simply kissing each other. They only pulled apart when they heard a crash from the direction of the group. Softon stood, putting his mask back on. Hatenko followed suit. 

“Thanks.” Hatenko said. 

“Hm?” Softon asked. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” 

“I wanted to. I don’t kiss people I don’t like, Hatenko.” 

Hatenko felt his cheeks heat up. Softon...liked him? Huh. That was new. Hatenko wasn’t used to being liked. 

“Oh. Well. Cool.” Hatenko said. 

“Yeah. I can try different breath mints next time, if you want.” Softon said. 

“Like a guessing game?” 

“Maybe I want to know how sensitive your tongue is.” 

Hatenko swallowed hard. “I like cinnamon.” 

“I’ll remember that.” 

“But the peppermint. It’s really good.” 

Softon pulled the tin of mints out of his pocket and opened it, popping one into his mouth. Hatenko declined when offered. It wasn’t like he needed it; he’d just taste it on Softon later.


End file.
